Master of Kyuubi
by bloodlust002
Summary: After being attacked by a mob, Naruot meets the Kyuubi and the two of them form a pact. Now Kyuubi serve's Naruto as his loyal slave but happens when the slave begins to fall in love with the master. Naruto/femKyuubi/? maybe/ crossover ?
1. Chapter 1

Do now own Naruto

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon speech"

Master of the Kyuubi

Chapter I

Five years ago, a demon fox with nine tails attack the village hidden in the leaves. The shinobi of the village tried to fight against the powerful demon but weren't able to even hurt it in any way. However, the Yondaime the strongest and leader of village were able to find a way to stop the monster. Instead, of attacking the demon he performed a technique that would seal it into a newborn child at the cost of his life.

The child that the demon was sealed into was meant to be seen as hero but that wasn't the case. Instead, the villagers and even the shinobi believed that the child was the same demon now in human flesh and weak. They desired the death of the child but were denied this and were forced to follow a law set by the Sandaime, that no one was ever to speak of what happen that night ever again.

While the villagers did follow the law of never speaking of the demon aloud, that didn't stop them from forming mobs and attacking the boy without mercy. The child, a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers marks on the sides of his face never knew nor understood why he was the center of the villages hatred and when he asked no one would tell him.

However, while the boy would ask questions he and the rest of the villagers would never ask the right ones. Questions such as why he was chosen when there were other orphans to pick from that were born that night. Why would the Sandaime take such intensive care while dealing with the boy? However, the most important question that was failed to be asked was, why, why did the Kyuubi attack without any warning at all?

Five years after the attack

After five years the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konohana managed to rebuild and return to it's former glory. On October 10, the day in which the Kyuubi was defeated the village would celebrate the demons defeat and praise the Yondaime for killing it. However, behind the scenes of the happy people enjoying the festivities there was one child who wasn't allowed to attend the festival as he was forced to be the punching bag for many drunken villagers.

This child name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was the unknowing container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Every year the villagers would get drunk and find and beat if not kill the small boy believing he was the Kyuubi in human form. The villagers and even the shinobi who were supposed to be protecting him would attack and the boy in their grief and anger. They refused to see that what they were doing was attempting to kill a young and innocent boy and not a demon.

This year was no different, the villagers would find Naruto drag him into a deserted area and beat him and until they grew bored or were sure, he was dead. This time they went all out and decided to 'finish the job the Yondaime started.' They had brought out everything they could find to that had a pointed edge and that could do some serious damage.

As the villagers drew closer to the defenseless and bleeding boy ready to finish him off. As for the boy, he had already passed out due to the pain he was in and the lack of blood.

Mindscape

Naruto regain consciousness and noticed that he that it was hard to breath and in the water. Then he noticed he was faced down in sewer water and gasping for fresh air and spitting the contents in his mouth. Looking around at his surroundings Naruto tried to see if he recognized his surroundings. It wasn't the first time he was thrown into a sewer or used it to escape and probably wouldn't be the last.

Naruto walked down the logs tunnels for what seemed like hours making left and right turns every now and then trying to find the exit. He kept following the way the wind was blowing and the dim light down each tunnel hoping to find the exit. After yet another turn, Naruto came across and long tunnel where the water was ticker but a light was at the end. Seeing this Naruto smiled believing he had finally found the exit and ran towards the light.

After Naruto had made to the tunnels end but was hit by a blinding light and forced to cover his eyes due to the pain. When the pain was gone and Naruto could see he looked hoping to see open sky and freedom. Instated, what he saw was what looked light a giant cage with iron bars and a paper seal keeping it closed.

Seeing the giant cage which mostly definitely had some kind of giant and blood thirsty and dangerous animal looked inside it. While most people would take the intimidating look of the cage as a reason to stay away do to danger, Naruto being a curious child that he was do the only rational thing his mind could come up with. That being right up to the bars and looking inside to see what kind of animal was being kept in it.

Looking around with a smile on his face Naruto hoped to see something cool but what he saw was not what he expected. For in front of Naruto was not some strange animal but a something that left the young blond haired boy completely speechless.

Inside the cage was a red headed girl that looked about his age sat on the other side of the wall her knees up to her chest and arms around her legs. She sat there with her head down not noticing that someone else was near by. However, upon getting a closer look Naruto saw something strange about the girl in front of him, for example she was naked which made Naruto blush a little, second had strange ears on top of her head like dog or fox ears and behind her their was what looked like tails behind her.

Seeing the strange girl in front of him Naruto couldn't help but want to get to know her better hope that maybe she would be his friend. With the thought of a finally getting a friend to play with Naruto called out "hey, over here."

When he said that Naruto noticed the ears on the top of her head start to twitch, which Naruto couldn't help but admit that it was king of cute as the girl began to lift her head to see what the noise was. When her head was fully up and her line of sight was focused on the first person to enter her prison for so long. Seeing the blond haired boy in front of her the girl eyes opened in surprised at see the blond and knowing that she was the cause of all the pain that the boy had ever experienced.

Naruto smiled when the girl looked at him showing she knew he was there and giving him hope that she would be his friend. To bad, that hope was short lived as he the surprised look on her face, something he had seen on many of the villagers, which was usually followed by an unnatural gleam of hatred most of the time. Seeing the girls look of surprise was there, but no anger instead there was what looked like guilt and sadness.

Seeing this in a persons eyes confused Naruto, as far as he could remember no body had ever show him any form of guilt for their actions towards him and yet this girl who he had just meet showed nothing but sadness. He wanted to know why, why would this girl be sad at the sight of him. He wanted to know if it was pity or if she did something to him and was now regretting it.

Getting annoyed at all the confusion that now sorrowed this girl Naruto decided to confront her and began to squeeze through the narrow bars of the cage. Once he was halfway through he realized he was stuck and tired to pull the rest of his body through but couldn't move. Therefore, he just lay in between the bars unable to move in mid air loudly cursing at the bars to let him go.

The girl heard all the noise that was going on and it was strange, she had not heard or seen anything since she had awaken and now here was the blond boy from her dreams making such a ruckus. Though she had to admit, he was quite humorist, epically watching him being stuck mid air between the bars she couldn't help but for the first time and in her existence laugh.

Naruto kept trying to slide his body through the narrow bars getting more and more frustrated at his predicament until he heard something. He looked at the girl and noticed that she was laughing at him. While her laugh did sound kind of nice it still bothered him that she was laughing at his misfortune and he didn't like that "hey could you give me a hand or something?"

The stopped her laughing when she heard his voice and gave a look of confusion not understanding why he was talking to her. Blinking a few times, she pointed a finger to her self "Y-You means me right." Naruto was getting annoyed "ya, you who else would I be talking to now will you please, HELP ME!"

The girl flinched at this she knew he was right to be angry with her, but it still hurt to be yelled at like that. Naruto could see that his words had an affect on her as her ears lowered like a dog that had done something bad and began to feel a bit guilty. He didn't mean to yell at her like that it's was just many people had laughed at his misfortune and it rubbed off on the wrong way.

Naruto sighed and looked at the girl "hey, I'm sorry for yelling you can you please help me." The girl looked at Naruto clearly surprised at his change of attitude but decided to help to help him before he decided to yell at her again. The red head grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and began to pull so that he would slide out of the cage but not enough to hurt him. After enough pulling Naruto, finally slide through the iron bars and fell face first back into the water.

After had yet again Naruto had to spit out sewer water out of his mouth again. After Naruto had gotten the nasty sewage out of his mouth and rubbed the back of his head "thanks for your help" looking around for the red head. Naruto noticed that she was back in her corner in a rolled up into a ball looked away from Naruto.

Naruto looked at her clearly confused as to why she was acting so strange around him. Naruto past experience with other children were that they either made fun of him or in one case were a girl with white eyes turned red and fainted in front of him. This was different; this girl just sat in a corner and refused to make eye contact with as if she was ashamed or something.

Since he had nothing to lose Naruto tried to make friends with the strange red head "hey my name is Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?" The red head simply stared at him never saying a word but then went back to looking at the ground and ignoring him. This angered Naruto he was trying to be as friendly just like the old man had thought him and this girl didn't look at straight in the eye "FINE, I didn't want to talk to you anyway." With that outburst took a seat right next to her and just sat there.

The two children sat there shoulder to shoulder never acknowledged each other presence. While Naruto was still angry with the girl next to, him while the red head kept glace at him and then looked away as if embarrassed. After the third or fourth look Naruto let her know she was bugging him "what's your problem" the girl flinched at the tone in his voice again.

Naruto got right into her face and looked straight into her eye "first you laugh at me, then you leave me in the water and when I try to be polite and in-int-troduce myself you ignore me." The girl in front of him was shacking she hadn't meant to make him this angry she just fingered he would go away after she ignored him long enough he go away. Unfortunately, that didn't happen instead he stuck around and was now yelling at her making her feel worse then she already was.

Naruto could see that he wasn't getting anywhere, so he decided to use her looks against her. It always hurt him when people made fun the whisker marks on his marks on his face so I might get some kind of response. The response he got was not what he was hoping as the noticed the girls eyes start to water as she started to cry right in front of him.

At the sight in front of him was something he hated, seeing a girl cry and worse he was the one that caused it. All his life he was taught that, it was never right to make a girl cry no matter what the reason was.

Seeing the girl in front of him trying desperately to rub the tears away made Naruto feel a sort of guilt he had never felt before. Wanting the girl to stop Naruto did the only rational thing he could think of and hug the crying in front of him.

After this, everything went silent between the two. No crying red head or loud mouth blond, just pour silence between the two and they each had their own thoughts about this. The red head stood there in the arms of the boy whose life she had ruined. Naruto had other thoughts 'okay, she's not crying anymore so now what, I'm in a sewer, I'm holding a girl…a pretty girl in my arms, she has wired ears and tails…speaking of tails."

Ever since he first saw the tails, he had been wondering if they were real or not and looked down so see if they were actually connected. Looking down he saw that the tails were moving freely and that all nine of them were connected right to the girls body. To bad Naruto didn't stop looking and got a good, look at her butt causing him to turn red.

The red head noticed something loud in the background like a thumping sound moving faster and getting louder. Her ears were not for show she easily pick up the sound of Naruto's heart beat increasing for some reason and could feel an unusual warm feeling coming from his checks and noticed that they were a deep red.

Seeing this confused the red head "is something wrong, your face is all red." Hearing this Naruto jumped away from her and covered his eye's "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, honest it was accident, please don't be angry, I'm sorry." While Naruto was on his knees apologizing while the red head just stood there and blinked a few times not understanding why he was doing this.

After enough of Naruto begging for forgiveness which the red head could barely understand do to Naruto talking so fast "umm…what are you saying?" Naruto looked up his hands still over his eye due to the girl being naked "I'm…I'm s-s-sorry I…I was looking at your t-tails to see if they were real and…and."

Naruto was unable to finish his sentence due to his embarrassment. The red head heard him say something about her tails not being real. The read head gave him a confused look "of course my tail's are real, here look." Naruto did this and would never forgot this moment as the red haired girl was now bent over showing that her tails were indeed attached to her body, he also got a few view of her entire ass. Seeing this Naruto face turned completely red and felt blood come out of his nose for some reason "WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON."

Naruto now sat with his back turned to the red haired girl who just stared at the blond confused as to what she did to make him yell at her again. She thought she would getting on his good sign by showing her tails but that only made things worse "umm…I'm sorry for showing my tails, I thought you would like to see them" she said depressingly.

Naruto heard the sadness in her voice and began to feel guilty again "No, it's your tails that are the problem is just…well…it's just." As Naruto babbled he turned his head forgetting about the girls lack of clothing as she was now standing in front of still nude causing Naruto turn red yet again "WILL YOU PUT ON A SHIRT ALREADY."

The red head looked at the blond confused "umm…shirt…what's a shirt?" Naruto just sat their with his jaw hanging in the air "your kidding right, you don't know what a shirt don't you have any kind of clothes." The red head just kept looking at him "clothes…I've never worn clothes before."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing that this girl had never worn any clothes before. Before the shock completely took over him, Naruto took off his shirt and threw at the girl "please put it on." The girl looked at the piece of clothing trying to figure out what to do and Naruto could tell she was having trouble and sighed.

He turned to look at the girl, took back his shirt, and told her to lift her arms. She did what he asked as he placed the shirt over her. The shirt was large and covered her entire body and made Naruto relived that he could now look at the girl without blushing 'when I get out of here I'm apology to all the caretakers for being such a brat about me clothes.'

While Naruto was in thought, the red head kept looking over article as it clung to her body tightly and restrained her movement's slightly. She didn't like this "shirt" one bit and wanted to remove it immediately, however the blond in front of her seemed to like it and she didn't want to make him any more angrier then he was now. She began to get nervous as to how he would react if he found out who she was she couldn't take that kind of pain but as long as he didn't ask for her name she was safe.

Naruto saw her get nervous and became concerned "hey is something wrong…umm…hey I don't think I got your name." Hearing this the red head began to panic 'damn it he just had to ask, okay what do I do if I tell him he'll hate me and if I lie it could make it worse.' Naruto could see she was panicking for some reason and went with what was obvious to him that she didn't want to be his friend and she was making up something to get away.

Before she could say anything Naruto decided answer for her "it's okay you don't need to tell me I understand, who would want to be friends with a demon like me." Hearing this the red head could feel her heart breaking from the sadness in his voice and knew that he had suffered before in situations like this. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain so she answered "Kyuubi…Kyuubi no Kitsune."

After hearing her name, Naruto just stared at Kyuubi not saying anything and it was making the fox demon a bit nervous. When he did speak it wasn't what she expected him to say "your…parents named you after the demon fox?" Kyuubi sweat dropped at this and shook her head back and forth Cleary saying no. With this Naruto did a quick look at the girl in front of him believing her to be crazy until he noticed nine tails, red cat like eyes, fox ears and fans in her mouth all proved that she was indeed the Kyuubi.

Now realizing the danger he was in Naruto was paralyzed with fear. Kyuubi could sense his fear and it hurt her, she had expected something like this but it still hurt and she didn't want to lose his boy for some reason she didn't want him to leave her alone. She could see that Naruto was about to make a run for it and before he turned Kyuubi called out to him "wait, please don't leave." Naruto heard this and was frozen again and thought he was prepared for anything the demon would try, expect for her saying please.

Then there were the tears pouring from her eyes again, even if she was a bloodthirsty demon, Naruto couldn't just turn his back to a crying girl. With a deep sigh, Naruto responded, "okay, I wont leave you alone so will you please stop crying already." With these words Kyuubi crying and began to rub her eyes "who would have thought the great Kyuubi was such a crybaby" Naruto joked. Kyuubi pouted cutely at this "I am not a crybaby" Naruto giggled at this.

After all the drama, the blond and the demon were now sitting in front of each other a bit of tension between the two. Naruto was the first to respond, "so…you're a demon" Kyuubi nodded her head "so, where exactly are we?" Kyuubi looked down disappointed "I don't know, I've been here since the first moment I opened my eyes and have know nothing else."

Naruto looked at her believing her somewhat but not fully since she was a demon, "your telling me you've been in this cell the whole time." Kyuubi nodded again being completely honest "Hai, this cell is all I've know ever since began to learning to walk and talk this cell has always been my home." Naruto couldn't understand what was going on, according to Kyuubi she had been in this cell since she was a baby and if she was here who attacked the village that night. While he was thinking there was something Kyuubi wanted to say, "well…I do have these dreams…nightmare's really." Naruto looked at the fox demon curious "what kind of nightmares?" he asked and noticed Kyuubi began to shake in fear.

Kyuubi held herself tightly and began to explain "in my dreams I see a village burning with fire every where and people screaming for lives and hurting me. They attack me with strange powers hurting and forcing me to fight back. I…I want them to stop and leave me alone. But, the man…the man dressed in black with a strange orange mask. He tells me to attack, his eye tells me to attack, to kill, this man's evil eye spins behind his mask screaming telling me to kill" suddenly all Kyuubi knew was pain as she held her head and screamed.

Kyuubi was trapped in what felt like an eternity of pain and she begged it to end but she knew it wouldn't. She had been through this before and it had never ended before every time she closed her eyes this pain would come along the images of people begging for their lives and one blond boy being beating to death and she had to watch over and over again. She never understood these dreams, she had never seen the outside of her cell and yet she knew these palaces and the people that were dying in front of her.

However, this time was different because the pain, for some odd reason was fading away and she could hear something. It sounded like a voice "kyuu-chan" the voice was familiar "Kyuu-chan" she had heard it before but where "Kyuu-chan, please wake up." Kyuubi opened her eyes to see Naruto over with concern in his eyes something she had never experienced before with anyone.

Naruto saw that she had finally come around and he was glade she was okay. He didn't know what to do all he did was ask her nightmares and the next thing he knew she was screaming in pain. It terrified him to be so helpless as some he considered a friend was in pain even if this friend was a demon.

It was strange in the short time they had know each other this demon and treated him more human then anyone in the village had, even the old man had never been this kind. He started to wonder if he could help her out of horrible place, while she did deserve some kind of punishment for what she did she did it against her will so she deserved a lighter sentence at least.

After Kyuubi had clamed down and pain had faded, she noticed, that Naruto was staring at her "is something wrong?" Naruto gulped "kyuu-chan…is there any way to get you out of here?" Kyuubi sat there with her mouth hanging open at what he had just said "w-what did you just say?" Naruto looked at her confused "I asked if there was some way to get you out of here Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi looked at blond trying to process what he was trying to say, "You…you want me to leave me cell?" Naruto nodded his head "ya, I mean from what you've told me you personally didn't do anything so why should you be punished for something another fox demon did." Kyuubi thought about this and agreed that his logic maid sense. After thinking, a little harder Kyuubi gave a grin "there may be a way for me to trade one prison for a better one but it depends on you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at being called "kun" and blinked with a face that clearly said 'me' on it. Kyuubi had to smile at this it made him somewhat cute "I don't know why but everything about this place has always felt wired and now that I you're here It feels…different?" Naruto blinked at this "different" he asked. Kyuubi at this "ya, ever since you showed up the cell feels like it's change like you have a connection."

Naruto just stared with his mouth hanging open clearly not understanding. Kyuubi saw this and tried to explain it better "I mean it's like I'm a prisoner and you're the new warden and if we make a deal or a 'pack' I might be able to leave."

Naruto looked at her not understanding what she meant by a 'pack.' Seeing the confusion Kyuubi decided to explain, "a pack is an agreement between a human and a mighty and powerful demon like me." Naruto rolled her eyes at this as Kyuubi continued "now pacts can be made between other creatures such as golems, fairies and even dragons but with theses came with high prices. For each time a person made a pact, whether it was to save their lives or to obtain power for whatever reason that person had to give up something important to them."

Naruto looked at the Kitsune and was a bit nervous at having to give something important up, while he didn't own much the little he had was important to him "so what did they have to give up Kyuu-chan?" Kyuubi sighed, "I've heard that through packs a person could become mute, lose their singing voice, their sight, the ability to have children, their time even their hair."

Naruto gave skeptical look at last part but instead asked "what did you mean be time Kyuu-chan" Kyuubi sighed at this not really a believer of the story herself "just that a child made a pact with a golem and with it lost his ability to grow old." Naruto heard this and smiled "that's sound kind of cool" he then noticed Kyuubi's had another opinion "I don't think so after all imagine your friends and family growing old around you and eventually dying of old age while you remain a child and alone, no thanks."

Hearing this Naruto rethought his opinion of eternal youth and shivered. This also brought a deep thought about this pact and he wondered what he would lose and what would happen to Kyuu-chan if they did this and how exactly do you know all this if you've been here the whole time. Kyuubi open her mouth to say something but stopped herself "I…don't know I just think and it's their…wired, huh" Kyuubi chuckled nervously.

Hearing this Naruto confidence was fading and Kyuubi could sense his doubt and wanted to reassure him of what would happen "you don't need to worry Naruto-kun are pact will be a little different then the others." Naruto looked at "different how?" Kyuubi made thinking pose "well…for starters the other pacts were made by two separate creatures, we are in theory already bonded to gather so the rules are different."

Naruto nodded his head and listen as Kyuubi prepared him for what was to come "when are pact is the seal on my cell may have a reaction to it." Naruto looked at the gates, noticed for the first time gates, and noticed they were being held back by piece of paper on it with the word seal on it.

After he saw this Kyuubi continued "that seal is what keeps me here and connects us and it might change with us. It stay as it is or change into a object with are pact to keep be undergrad, I really don't know."

Naruto nodded at this not seeing anything wrong, "next, with our pact you will gain some my power to the point that we will be evenly balanced in power no stronger no weaker." Naruto nodded at this understanding "also with our pact you will be my master and I will be your loyal slave."

With this Naruto could only say one thing "ARE YOU JOKING." Kyuubi flinched at this "of course I'm not joking, why would I?" Naruto was speechless "I-I-I don't want you to be my slave why would you even ask me to do that?" Kyuubi just stared at him confused "I don't see the problem, you get a powerful and loyal slave at your command along with half of my power, I don't understand why you don't want this?"

Naruto looked the Kitsune clearly surprised that she was so willing to give up her freedom so easily, as if it was a simple business deal. Taking a deep breath Naruto responded "because it's wrong to keep someone as a slave no one as the right to control another like their some kind of toy, everyone deserve to be free." Kyuubi looked at the blond and didn't know what to say, she had him and complete control of the greatest of demons and he threw it away because he didn't want take away her freedom. She didn't know whether to cry at his kindness or call him an idiot for his stupidity.

Despite his words Kyuubi had to do this, if she wanted her redemption for her past crimes she may have committed she had to do this, no, she wanted to this. For some reason she wanted serve this boy she felt drawn to him and felt this strange warmth in her chest and she wanted to understand it.

Since Naruto was going to give in Kyuubi did the only thing she could. She got on her knees and bowed to Naruto. Naruto was surprised to see this, no one had ever bowed to him before not to make a request and especially not out of respect to him. Kyuubi didn't do anything for a while but then spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, for my past actions I have committed great sins and dishonored my name, please let me become your slave to redeem my self for my past actions."

After hearing, this Naruto was left speechless. He didn't how to respond at hearing all of this, he had seen in movies that when people did this it was meant to be beyond serious. He wanted to say no, he didn't want a slave but he didn't want her to suffer anymore the she already had. Seeing no other way Naruto made his decisions "Kyuubi no Kitsune" the fox demon looked up with hope in her eyes "I accept your offer and allow you to become my slave and serve me."

After hearing, this Kyuubi stood up and looked at her new master straight into his eyes and a smile on her face. Then she dove her hand into her stomach where the seal was still smiling "Thank-you…My Master" and a white light fill the room and everything went silent.

My newest work I hope you like it and it get's some good reviews. Also the idea for the pact thing was from the game Drakengard which I do not own legally. Anyway, that won't be the only crossover with this fic so be on the look out for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do now own Naruto**_

_**"Speech"**_

_**'Thought'**_

_**II**_

Leaf Village real time

The mob of people who had began to beat Naruto to an inch of his life were crowding around ready to make the final kill and avenge all their fallen love one's. One of the men stood on stop of the young boy holding a dagger ready to place it into the blonds heart when a Kunai flew out and hit the man in this forcing him to drop the knife.

The man screamed and held his bleeding looking around to see who had thrown the thing and noticed a man wearing a weasel mask was standing on a rooftop with his arm extenuated. It wasn't long before more people were mask of animals began to show up and blocked any paths that could be used as an escape.

As the mob began to get nervous with all the ANBU showing up their worse fears had come to pass as an elderly man wearing a white robe and a red hat had shown up looking very displeased. As the ANBU bowed to the old man many of the mob members began to shake in fear at the sight of their village leader looking beyond angry.

One the mob members approached the village leader trying his best to save his own hide "Hokage-sama…this…this isn't what it looks like we." The man never got to finish his sentence as the Hokage resounded "SILENCE" shutting up the man up and even piss himself a little. The Hokage looked at the people around him in disgust "is this how the people of one of the greatest village's in the history of the shinobi spend their time, BEATING A DEFENSELESS CHILD."

Some members of the mob had actual looks of shames upon their faces. While other's anger seemed to only seem to grow as if they believed they hadn't done anything wrong. However, before anything could be said or done between either side a bright red light began to glow around the body of the young boy, a red light that hadn't been seen for five years.

Many people began to panic at the sight of the red chakra began to around some even screaming that the demon was to be unleashed and that they were all domed. As the Chakra began to grow in size and power many of the ANBU prepared themselves for the worst while the Hokage looked on horror at seeing the boy he promised to protect about to die.

As the chakra was increasing it getting harder and harder to keep their eyes on the poor boy as the bright red light began sting their eyes. It also didn't help that for some reason the heat around them began to rise and everyone wearing armor with sweating their own weight. But, even though all this was going on the member's of the ANBU never turned away they had each watched to kid in front of them one time or another and many couldn't but pity the death of the poor child.

It hurt the most for the elder Hokage as he watched a boy who he loved like his own grandson was about to be torn apart by monster of five years ago and their was nothing he could do. As a lone, tear fell from the ancient shinobi's face he prayed that Minato and Kushina would forgive him for his mistake's with their son.

After accepting, that nothing could be done Sarutobi began a silent prayer when he noticed something began to glow on the boy's stomach 'the seal' and began to panic expecting the worse. What did happening was something that would go down in the history book for generations.

The seal that was on Naruto's stomach began to glow a bright orange color and looked to be letting off more heat then the demonic chakra was and it was increasing as the red chakra began to decrease. Eventually, nearly all of the red chakra was gone and looked like it was being sucked into the seal, something that was not supposed to happen if the seal had been broken. Soon every trace of the red chakra was gone but a glowing seal still remained glowing its haunting orange color still their. No one moved or said anything some weren't even breathing due to the fear that that had paralyzed them.

After some time someone realized they were holding their breath and decided to breath. The moment that happen the seal began to glow again but was also followed by a loud screeching noise as well that forced everyone to cover their ears due to the pain. One man, an ANBU member wearing a dog's mask seemed to be handling it better then most but kept his eye's on the seal and noticed that it seemed to moving as if it were alive. Other began to notice this as well, their fear had return, and the seal began to move more and faster and the screaming it caused was somehow getting louder as well.

Despite all that had so far and before anyone could utter an order the seal that had kept Naruto and the village safe for five years suddenly shot off the boy and began to float in midair. It stayed like this for a few seconds before turning a black color and collapsing on itself and formed what looked to be a small black glass sphere. Everyone stared at the small gem clearly not expecting anything like this to happen or what happen next either. The sphere began to shake and ripple as if it was made of liquid but was clearly solid and it didn't help that impossibly large spikes seemed to grow out of the thing only to return from where they came.

Despite the bizarreness they had seen so far, what happen next clearly topped everything. The sphere began so change again this time instead of spikes coming out of it like before, instead the sphere began to take the shape of what looked to be the hilt of a sword. The cloth around the grip was a deep red and looked like slick while the guard looked to be made from solid gold with the design of two foxes each with nine tails biting the tip of each tail, their was also a ruby red jewel right where the eye was.

Many were gasping at what they were looking at not sure how to react. Then when villager a particular greedy man tried to reach for the object. Only to back away when the sinister red chakra of the Kyuubi began to appear again this emerging from where the blade should have been. The red chakra began to pour out of hilt splitting in two directions one stretching out to where it was about the same length as a normal sword. The other half of the red chakra went towards the grip of the sword and wrapped around it began to increases and take shape of what appeared to be young girl with nine tails and fox ears.

There now stood a nude fox girl holding a large glowing red sword she didn't say or do anything at first. Eventually, she open her red eye's and had a look around at the people in front of her. She gave them all looks of suspicion and curiosity at until she noticed Naruto on the ground unconscious and bleeding.

Her mood change after seeing this for her eye's now showed looks of hate and bloodlust. Narrowing at the people in front of her, she raised her sword high as if to swing it. Before anyone could say or do anything to stop her she swung her sword "Kitsune-bi" she shouted as a large blue fame shoot forward from the sword. Everyone who could jumped out of the way before the flame could harm them.

One the fire had died down everyone looked around for the fox demon only to noticed she was gone as was Naruto. Sarutobi seeing this look at his men seeing that no one was harmed not even the mob member's he have his orders "half of you take these fools to Ibiki the other's find that demon and bring Naruto back alive that's an order." Everyone simply responded "Hai Hokage-sama" and left.

With Kyuubi

Kyuubi was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as fast as she could while carrying an unconscious blond on her shoulder. Despite her size she was easily able to carry the boy and was moving faster the any of the ANBU where able to run. As Kyuubi left from each roof, she would stop for a second and sniff the air around her trying to find the home of her master by using his scent.

She soon found a run down apartment building where Naruto's scent was the strongest and was confused at the sight in front of her. She looked around at the other buildings and noticed that they were in fine shape while this one looked like it was barely standing and could tip over any minute. She looked at her master with a pained look 'this…this is wrong, no one should have to live like this, least of all him.' With another pained look at the blond she was carrying she used her free hand to wipe away the tear that were building as she gently set him down on the ground "no one will eve hurt you again" she whispered as she got into a stance.

Taking a deep breath and spreading each of her nine, tails out fully, Kyuubi then clasp her hands to gather and began building energy into them. Soon a bright orange light began to glow between her fingers and as she removed them to reveal a ball of light floating in mid air. The ball floated their for awhile until two lines of energy shoot out from it side's. The two beams kept stretching out farther and farther until eventually they reached had circled around the building until they reached each other and were now connected.

Now an orange line was around the building and hovered there for not doing anything until a wall of energy began to pour out from the bottom of the line into the ground and up into the sky. Once the wall was high, enough it stop growing and began to form a lid over the top of the apartment building. From a distance people would clam, what they were seeing was a light show, but what Kyuubi had created was a barrier that would keep people out and anyone else within.

Since her work was finished, Kyuubi picked up her master again and began to walk into the build. As she walked into the building, she kept her nose up to try to find where the scent of here master was the strongest. It was easy since no one else lived in the complex and it was to damage for anyone in their right mind to want to stay there, the walls and ceilings were covered in holes and dirt. There were while animals like rates and roaches everywhere and the stairs she was using look like they were about to give in 'this place is not a home.'

After enough stairs Kyuubi was at the top floor where the surroundings where a bit nicer and far more cleaner. She then came across a door where her master's scent was the strongest and reached for the doorknob to open the door. To her surprise, the knob fell to the floor as if it had been broken long ago and no bothered to fix it.

Inside Kyuubi looked at the home of her master. It was large enough for one person and little dusty from lack of cleaning. There was a small kitchen wither everything needed, a small table, and one chair. Looking around Kyuubi noticed that while a person had everything needed to survive that was a certain feeling of loneliness and longing within the air. Moving to the bedroom Kyuubi could still feel the sadness around her as she saw her master bedroom, it had a small bed, dresser and desk and that was about it.

She gently placed her master on the bed and made sure he was comfortable and began to heal his wounds. Once she had checked every wound to be sure, that nothing would lead to an infection she then laid him to sleep. Kyuubi then laid next to him and placed the blanket over both of them. Before she feel asleep Kyuubi open her master hand and placed the hilt of the sword she had used before in his hand. The blade was gone again, but a string of blue prayer beads ran through the pommel of the sword and closed his hand.

With that Kyuubi began to fall asleep but not before getting one last looked at her master 'good night my master I will always be their for you…Naruto-kun" with that the powerful Kitsune soon fell asleep to the sound of Naruto's heart beat.

_**Okay everyone this is my latest work and I hope it is to your enjoyment. This chapter is shorter then I would have liked but I felt It was a proper cliffhanger for the next part. Also this story will be a crossover with another anime and I think I maid it clear which one it is and welcome anyone to guess while they leave a review. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this and maybe the next chapter will be up sooner.**_


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

'Speech'

'Thinking'

III

Outside the barrier

Many people both shinobi and civilian alike had gathered around the strange object that was around the demons den. Many were whispering about how the demon was free, that the end was near, and that they must repent with a virgin sacrifice. Those fools were quickly silenced and taken away or just outright ignored. Many of the shinobi had gathered around and were discussing possible way's to enter the barrier.

While the civilians and shinobi were discussing all this Sarutobi stood in front of the barrier to studying it and trying to understand what it was. Placing his hand on it, the old Hokage sense were telling a different story to what he was seeing. It looked similar to glass the way he could look through it and see the other side. However, it gave strange warmth that was pulsing as if energy was running through the thing. Nevertheless, despite how much it was similar to glass nothing that was thrown at the strange orange light seem to break through it.

Removing his hand Sarutobi looked at the building where his favorite blond lived was now most likely and demon for a monster. He had given the boy an apartment in this building because the orphanage refused to let him stay even under the threat of the Hokage and young Naruto wouldn't last long on streets so he gave him a place that was meet to be a safe haven for him. Now, it was most likely a grave for the poor child.

Taking a deep breath he removed his hand and turned to a ANBU member with a dog mask and silver hair behind him "Inu, report."

The man nodded his head in response "nothing new to report Hokage-sama all attempts to penetrate the barrier from any angle have failed." Sarutobi sighed "I see…tell your unit to prepare, we will have to assume the worst." The dogface was silent for a time "hai…Hokage-sama" and walked off. Sarutobi looked at the sky and noticed the light was coming and that it would soon be morning.

Morning Naruto's room

Naruto felt the sunlight from his window and tried to avoid the best he could but that was difficult since there was something heavy on his chest. Opening his eye's he noticed that there was something red and fuzzy on top of him. As he awoke more and could focus better he noticed that the red fuzz ball had two things sticking out of and brushed his fingers angst them and caused them to twitch. Then the red fuzz ball began to move a little to reveal the pale face of a girl who just smiled and "morning master."

Still a little to early for Naruto's brain to function so it responded by getting Naruto to scream and fall off the bed. Kyuubi flinched at the loud thump she heard when her master had hit the floor and crawled over to the other side of the bed to check on him. Peaking over the side to check on her master she asked the only thing she could "master…are you okay?"

Naruto was lying on the floor holding his head in pain due to the fall and his headache only increased when his mind began putting the event's of last night together. Eventually, his mind was able to put everything in order and he could remember what had happen and looked at the Kitsune demon looking at him with concern in her eye's. Naruto just smiled at rubbed his head "it's okay Kyuu-chan I just…" Naruto had to stop has he noticed something missing with Kyuubi and turned around to hid the blush on his face.

Kyuubi noticed this and began to worry she had done something wrong "master…what's wrong?" Naruto didn't answer so Kyuubi just moved closer "master…I'm sorry for what ever I did" the fox demon said painfully and this got to Naruto as he turned around "Kyuu-chan you didn't do anything it's just…" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence again as his face turned a brighter red "WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Kyuubi hearing this began to pout, "do I have to…master" "YES."

Kyuubi grabbed one of Naruto's dirty shirt's and put it on and while it was uncomfortable, it at least had her master's scent something she very much enjoyed. Now that Naruto was able to look at his servant, he could see that the event's of last night were true. In addition, he now had an all-powerful demon as his loyal subject.

After letting his ego flare for a moment, until the blonds stomach began to growl and killing the mood. Kyuubi giggled at this "are you hungry master I can make you something if you like?" Naruto smiled at this "thanks Kyuu-chan" and she walked off to the kitchen.

Naruto just sighed wondering what he was going to do now. He now how a powerful demon serving him but now he had to think about the situation he was in. At this moment, he began to consider all the difficulties of his life and how they would not only affect his life but Kyuuib's as well. The first was that he was now living with another person in an apartment he barely fit in. The seconded was that his expenses such as food and clean water, which he could barely afford himself, were going to increase. The last was the fact she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune and while she wasn't the same demon that attacked the village five years ago, the villager's weren't going to care they would see her as a threat and attack.

Sighing and rubbing his temples due to the headache he was getting, Naruto decided that it was best to get some fresh air. While he was passing the kitchen, he saw Kyuubi standing over his stove hard at working cooking something. While he couldn't tell what it was it smelt great and it made his mouth water. Despite the temptation, he decided that it was best not to get in her way and began to the front door "Kyuu-chan I'm heading out for a minute" the Kitsune looked at her master and smiled "okay, master breakfast will be ready soon." Naruto smiled at this and halfway through the door when he realized something "Kyuu-chan…how do you know how to cook?" Kyuubi stopped what she was doing and looked at her master and plainly said, "I…don't know" and went back to work while Naruto just sighed since that appeared to be her answer to many things and just walked off.

Outside apartment

Walking outside his home, Naruto went to check his morning mail to see if anything good had come in. When he reached the letterbox, he noticed a few people whispering behind him to see if someone was going to attack him.

What he saw a group of people some civilian, other's mostly wearing the wired mask ji-san said were important, he just thought they looked cool. After looking around, he also notched and elderly man wearing white and had a funny hat on was standing with the crowd. At the sight of the old man, Naruto began to smile at seeing the one of the few people in the village that was actually nice to him and began to run towards him.

With Sarutobi

Sarutobi began looking around the area, most the frantic civilians were taken away and his top people were looking into the strange barrier that covered the apartment complex. After an entire night of researching they had made to progress and the old Hokage began to fear the worse 'Naruto…I'm sorry.' With lack of sleep, Sarutobi began to make his leave when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

Turning around he noticed a small blond haired boy running towards him. Sarutobi frowned at this knowing that it was obviously a trick of the demon he saw last using the form of it's last victim to torment them. As the creature came closer to the barrier, he knew it was only a matter of time before it would attack and Sarutobi had signaled his men to be ready. The as the fake drew near the barrier ready for any form of attack the demon would try.

However, what the old man got was something he would imagine a demon would do, as the blond haired boy running never until he had slammed face first into the wall of orange light most likely knocking him unconscious.

At the sight of this display, Sarutobi was left speechless for a moment and then he found himself starting to laugh at the realization 'has to be Naruto no demon would do something that stupid.'

Soon the blond haired boy had awoken and rubbed his head due to the pain he felt when he hit, whatever he had hit. Looking around he noticed an orange wall of light that was in front of him and the old man on the other side of it.

Placing his hand on the orange wall and seeing that he couldn't go through it, he looked at Sarutobi with a curious look "hey, old man what's with the wired wall?"

Sarutobi got over the shock of seeing the boy alive and well, and got serious "Naruto, are you hurt in anyway?" The blond just looked at the old man confused and annoyed "I'm fine old man, now tell why you put a wall up for?"

Sarutobi didn't show but he relaxed when he heard that the boy wan not hurt but still didn't answer him about the wall. Naruto could see that the old man wasn't going to tell him about the orange wall "okay don't tell I go have breakfast with Kyuu-chan instead."

Hearing this Sarutobi felt his heart skip a beat "Naruto, what did you just say." Naruto gave a small glare, showing he was bothered by the fact that the old man would keep asking question but never answer any of his. Walking back to the wall, he practically shouted, "I said I'M going to have BREAKFEAST with KYUU-CHAN…you losing your hearing old man."

Sarutobi missed that last part as his mind was only focused on the words "kyuu-chan" and looked at the boy "Naruto…did you say Kyuu-chan…as in the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto just nodded his head "yep, we meet last night and became friends after I let her out of her cage."

All went silent at the words that had come out of the young blonds mouth. While everyone was silent until Sarutobi responded with "YOU DID WHAT!"

At the loud volume of the old man's voice Naruto and a few others's had to hold their ear's due to the pain. Naruto glared at Sarutobi "thanks old man now I'm going deaf." Sarutobi didn't see the hummer in this as he glared harshly at the boy "Naruto do you realize how serious this is, why on earth would you release that monster."

This time it was Naruto turn to glare "don't call that her that Kyuu-chan is nice and wouldn't hurt anyone." Sarutobi kept his glare "did that beast tell you this Naruto?" Naruto nodded at this "Naruto that thing is a demon and demon's lie to get what they want the Kyuubi is no exception."

Hearing this Naruto saw red "SHUT UP, you haven't even meet her and you already decided she is dangerous so shut up." Hearing everyone went quiet even Sarutobi note sure how to reply to the what the boy had said "old man you keep telling me that we should never judge people before we meet them, so could you at least talk to her…please old man."

Hearing the boy's plea shook the head knowing that he was going to regret this "alright, I will meet this demon Naruto only because I owe you an explanation about you and the Kyuubi now can you bring down the barrier?"

Naruto looked at the old man "I thought you set up this up old man" the old simply shook his head with a "no." Naruto saw this and smiled "it must have been Kyuu-chan all have to ask about this when I get the chance." "Ask me what master" This caused Naruto to jump straight to the arm's of kyuubi who held him bridal style.

The blond boy looked at his demon servant with a glare "kyuu-chan you nearly gave me a heart attack." The demon looked away and her fox ear's began to drop "sorry master, it wont happen again." Hearing the sadness in her tone made Naruto regret his words "I'm sorry Kyuu-chan, you just surprised me." The demon nodded at this and began to perk up glad to know that her master wasn't mad at her "so…you forgive me" the blond asked while the demon just smiled "of course, master."

The moment between the two was soon ruined when Sarutobi gave a loud cough and brought the two out of their moment, much to the dismay of kyuubi who was rather enjoying herself. Naruto however, remembered he still had business with the old man and looked at Kyuubi "umm…Kyuu-chan you can put me down now" Kyuubi noticed she had been holding her master for some time and blushed a little when she realized just how long and put him down.

Naruto looked back the old man and saw two things he had never seen before on the old man's face. One was a great and immense fear the other was and undying rage while he was looking at Kyuubi. Feeling a headache already coming on Naruto decided to get this mess over and done with "Kyuu-chan were you the one who set up this barrier?"

The demon fox looked at her master with a smile "yes master, I created it last night before I put you to bed…do you like it?" She asked the last part shyly while Naruto thought it over "well I do like the color but do you think you could take it down for a second?"

Kyuubi looked at him confused "why." Naruto just sighed "well I need to talk to the old man for a minute, so could let it down." Kyuubi looked at the old man and then began to glare "I know you, you were with the people that were attacking master and tried to attack me." Sarutobi didn't say anything but kept his glare on the demon "master I can't let down the barrier this man will try and hurt you if I do."

Naruto just rolled his eye's while he did appreciate Kyuubi's concern for him it was a little bit annoying. Kyuubi could see the frustration in Naruto's eye's and grew began to grow concerned that she would anger her master. Kyuubi looked back at the old man and then at her master, she didn't want him to be upset with her again but she also didn't want the people from last night to attack him again. So, instead of lowering the barrier she did something else.

Sarutobi stood in front of the barrier wait for the demon to lower it. He was no fool he had his ANBU in position ready for anything that the demon tried. While was confused as to why this monster would do anything Naruto say's he was also curious as to why it would even listen to the blond in the first place. As he saw the demon lift her hand he assumed she was going to lower the barrier, instated two walls of energy shot out of the barrier past Sarutobi and formed a third wall behind him. He then looked up and noticed the energy then formed a ceiling above him he was now boxed in.

Everyone looked at their now trapped leader or at the demon that had imprisoned him. Even Naruto looked a bit concerned as he was wondering what Kyuubi was trying to do as she moved her hand a little more. Doing this caused and opening to appear in front of the barrier and allowed Sarutobi enter.

Once he was inside the opening quickly closed behind him. Now he stood in front of the two children, one he saw as a grandson. The other was the monster though a bit smaller that took the life's of many people, some which were very precious to him.

Looking at the demon in front him, he couldn't help but remember the night his beloved village was attack by monster. Every time he thought back to that memory, he would always feel the lust for blood and destruction in the air and the need for death with the monster bright yellow eye's.

Shacking the memory, away Sarutobi focused on what was in front of him. Looking at this demon, he noticed that something was different between this demon and the monster from before. It was the eye's that told him everything as they were a reflection to the soul or so the old saying was and looking into this demon's eye's told him something different.

Looking into them now he saw not the twisted yellow eye's of malice and evil but instead were a blood red but showed no malice, no desire to kill but an innocence that could only be found in a child. Talking a second look at the demon, he noticed something about he didn't before with the demon.

She stood her ground waiting for him to make a move; her legs, arms and even her tails were set to strike or doge if necessary. Her eye's were narrow and alert showing that she didn't trust him. The most surprising was that she placed herself between him and Naruto, obviously keeping him away from the boy as if she was…protecting him. If that were the case, it would explain why she kept calling him master 'could Naruto have…tamed this creature.'

Shaking his head, Sarutobi didn't want to fight a demon even a child one at that so he would have to place his trust in Naruto. Taking a deep breath, he put on his best smile and looked at the young blond "Naruto…do you have any green tea?"

Naruto, Kyuubi and just about everyone had to do a double take at this. Sarutobi however, just kept up his smile "see this little barrier of…your servant's has kept me up most of the night and sadly I haven't had my tea today. Would you kindly lend an old man a cup of tea?"

Naruto smiled at this and nodded his head "sure thing old man, let go check." With that, the boy ran off while Kyuubi stood her ground never taking her eye's off Sarutobi. Once Naruto was out of site the demon pointed a finger at the old man "look you old fool, I don't what you want or what you're trying to do, but know this if you try and hurt my master in anyway…**I will kill."**

At those last words, Sarutobi felt a shiver up and down his spine. He could tell that she meant what she said and with the way her eye's began to glow, red she would have no problems doing it. The question was did she really have the power to take him on. A better question was did he have strength to take HER on.

However, the tension that was now built was soon forgotten as Naruto was shouting from his apartment window "KYUU-CHAN IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE ON FIRE?" With that the look of distrust that Kyuubi was gone and replace with a child like look of worry "oh no, I FORGOT TO TURN OF THE STOVE" she shouted as she ran to the building "HANG ON MASTER."

Sarutobi just gave a slight chuckle this was going to be and interesting meeting fort the old man.

**My latest work. Lately all I can think about is this story and what to use for it, anyway leave a review a tell me what you think.**


	4. Kyuubi's ramen adventure

Do not own this series or any other series that is used. Also as a fan of this story mentioned the whole pact thing from the beginning the chapter was from a game called "_**Drakengard"**_ felt that should be mentioned."

Master of Kyuubi ch4

Sarutobi had been a ninja nearly all of his life and in that time he had seen many things in his long life, things that were beautiful, horrific, amazing and tragic. However, even with all of his experience nothing prepared him for the sight in front of him.

He had remembered the Night the Kyuubi attacked. He had remembered the destruction it had caused and the death of so many people that happened because of it. He remembered seeing both the life of his predecessor and his wife taken away in order to stop to the monster that trying to destroy their home and give Naruto a future. To this day, Sarutobi was haunted by nightmares of the demon fox being released and taking not only Naruto's life but lives of everyone in the village as well. He had been tormented by thousands of possible "what if" scenarios that could have happen if such a thing ever accrued. However, what he was seeing in front of them was not one of them.

Naruto was holding a crying Kyuubi in his arms and rubbing the top of her head, mostly on her ears since she seemed to like that "it's okay, Kyuu-chan." While he was trying, Kyuubi wasn't taking it well as she kept her face into Naruto's shoulder "I'm s-sorry (hic) master."

Sarutobi couldn't tell what was bothering him more the somewhat heartwarming innocence of a poor boy he looked after like a grandchild or the smell of burnt food that was filling his old nose. Seeing that the demon for whatever reason wasn't an apparent threat, for now anyway, he decided it was time to break up this heart filled moment and have a talk with Naruto.

So the old man made a loud cough and got the attention of both boy and demon "Naruto…about that tea and we still need to talk." Naruto nodded and turned to Kyuubi "kyuu-chan can you make some green tea for me and the old man here." Kyuubi looked at the old Hokage with still not trusting and even a little upset that he made master let go of her "why should make tea for this old monkey?" Naruto just let out a frustrated sigh "Kyuu-chan" he said with an authoritative tone which caused Kyuubi to flinch and admitted defeat "yes, master" and went to prepare the tea.

Sarutobi just looked at the two, clearly not expecting the Kyuubi that had attacked his village to be so obedient towards its jailer. This along with other questions and concerns began to invade his mind as he looked over the young blond and the demon who was pouring the hot tea carefully into the cup in front of him. She then came over and placed what looked to be a cracked and somewhat dirty cup and began to poured the tea into it, spilling it a bit and letting it overflow onto the table and near him. Sarutobi just looked at the demon who just gave an innocent looking smirk and asked, "Is something wrong, old monkey" in an innocent like voice. Ignoring her Sarutobi took a sip and found it to be somewhat pleasant to the taste. After a few more sips he decided it was time to get to business. He looked at the boy who was having another cup of tea from the demon and cleared his thought "Naruto we need to discuss your…vassal.

The two looked at the old man confused as they both titled their heads and asked "vassal?"

Sarutobi just chuckled at this "a vassal is a person who is personal servant whom dedicates their lives to serving a lord or noble till their death."

Naruto just sat in thought "I guess it does sound better than a slave, what do you think kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi just looked at her master with a smile "whatever makes you happy master, would you like some more tea?"

Naruto just smiled at nodded his head while Kyuubi just poured more tea and Sarutobi just chuckled at the two. However, he went back to being serious "Naruto, I hope you understand the trouble you have caused by allowing the Kyuubi out of its cell and how the village will react when they get word of this."

The blond just looked and the old man concerned.

Sarutobi noticed that knew he would regret this "what happen five years ago was horrific and many people still bear the scars of that night well within them. Greif is a powerful thing and can drive even the kindest man to commit to revenge without a second thought, and as for your vassal is concerned many in this village will demand her life exchange for lives of all the loved ones that were lost."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi concerned while the demon just looked down at the ground refusing to make eye contact. Naruto just looked at the old man with a glare "you can't do that old man."

Sarutobi just sighed "Naruto, I'm sorry but I must do for the safety of the village and the demon must pay for the crimes it committed."

Naruto just slammed his hands against the table "but Kyuu-chan couldn't have attacked the village, she was locked in a cell all her life until I let her out.

This caused Sarutobi to pause "explain" he asked.

Naruto just looked at Kyuubi who was curious as well "Kyuu-chan said she was in her cage all her life, so if she had their all this time she couldn't have attacked the village, hell she's just as old as I am, old man, you can't punish her for something another demon did, that's not fair".

Sarutobi could tell this was going to be difficult for the boy to understand but he had to what was best for the village, until he released something Naruto had said, "Naruto-kun, you said that the Kyuubi was locked in her cell this whole time, that she has no knowledge of anything from before, correct?"

Naruto just nodded his head real fast and looked at Kyuubi who just stood there in thought, "red hair." The two looked at her confused "I…remember…a woman with red hair, she was warm and held me for a time but she soon left."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with confusion but Sarutobi had a look of alarm on his face the he quickly hid it and looked at the blond "Naruto, I need to assemble the council right away and let the rest of the village know about this, I want you and…your vassal, to stay here until I call you."

Naruto nodded his head but then realized something "hey old man, can we get some ramen fist, I'm hungry."

Sarutobi just gave the young blonde a stern look "no, this has to be taken care of right away Naruto."

The blond just glared at the old man "but I'm hungry, old man." Sarutobi just gave him a stern look but the blonde just returned it was a sour glare "you just don't want to get me any because you're cheap and want to read that stupid book of yours."

The old Hokage just gave an angry and somewhat alarmed look "I'm not cheap Naruto, your just a glutton and a bottomless pit and what were you doing in my private studies, you brat."

As the two argued Kyuubi just stood there confused 'what's ramen?'

After enough time arguing the old man and young blonde finally stopped after the Hokage made a valid threat to cut off Naruto's ramen supply that shut him up. After that the old man began to leave, Kyuubi began to follow him so he could get past the barrier and away from her master. The whole time they were walking Kyuubi kept glaring at the old man who turned to her and asked "it there a problem?" Kyuubi just narrowed her eye's "master doesn't like you, so I don't like you, you stupid old monkey."

The old village leader just looked at the young demon blackly and then smiled and even began to laugh a bit much to the confusion of the young kitsune, the old man just smiled and said "it's nice for Naruto to have finally found a friend."

Kyuubi just looked at the old man unable to hide her confusion as she asked "friend."

Hearing this, the old man gave a kind smile he was well known for throughout the younger generation "a friend is someone special to you, someone you know you can trust with your life and more, they are someone who is with you in times both good and bad they are always with you, no matter what." The demon just looked at the old man stunned by this as he kept walking away never seeing the huge grin on his face.

Eventually the two had reached the barrier and saw a whole squad of ANBU waiting on the other side just waiting for anything. Kyuubi just looked at the old man still confused but it didn't stop her from opening a small hole in the barrier. It was clear she wasn't going to let it down anytime soon and was only going to let the Hokage out. As the old man was walking Kyuubi called out to him "hey, old monkey." Sarutobi just turned to the demon and noticed a look of discomfort "you…you said I was master's friend…does…does that make special to him."

The old man just looked at the demon with a smile "you're his first friend, which means you have a special place in his heart." Hearing this, Kyuubi's ears shoot straight up and large blush appeared on her face and the hole to the barrier closed rather fast. The old leader just smiled at this and turned to one of subordinate "assemble the council; Naruto has caused yet another head ach.

(Back in the barrier)

Kyuubi pondered the words of the old man as she walked back towards her master home never noticing the extra skip in her step while she walked.

When she waked back into the apartment she saw her master back at the table his head lying on it looking depressed. The fox demon walked over to master to see what was wrong "master…is something the matter?"

The young blonde just looked at the demon with watery eye's "There's no ramen kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi just looked at her master feeling pity and sadness from the dead look in his eye's "it's okay master, I'm sure we can get you some ramen later, when the old monkey returns."

Naruto just looked at his demon with and even sadder "but I'll die if I don't get any ramen."

Hearing this Kyuubi turned pure white in fear 'MASTER WILL DIE WITHOUT RAMEN' she thought to herself and came to a decision as she looked towards her master "don't worry master, I'll save you" and made a rush to the door.

The young blonde just looked at the door confused.

(Outside the barrier)

Many of the Jonin had left to guard the Hokage on his way back to the tower, but the one left behind were not happy that they had to guard the barrier "this sucks," one of them shouted. His fellow guard to him with a questioning look "after all this time, we finally have the proof to get rid of that filthy demon brat but instated of doing what must be done, where stuck guarding not one but two monster, what the hell the Hokage thinking?"

His partner look at him with a mixture of pity and anger "I'm sure, Hokage-sama knows what he is doing, so I'd advise you to watch your mouth. And second, Naruto isn't a monster; he's just a kid, after what we just saw that should be obvious, even to an idiot." The other guard wasn't convinced and just scoffed angrily.

Before anything else could be said between the two, the barrier began to glow and started swirl around the middle of one of the walls. The Shinobi guarding it stood ready for anything, until a hand appeared from beyond the barrier, followed by another and soon a head and then an entire body was soon visible and just sitting there.

Kyuubi looked down at the all the men who were guarding the barrier and as much as she wanted to teach them a lesson about trying to hurt her master, she knew she didn't have the time. She had to go out and get some ramen for her master or he would most likely die a horrible death, in her mind anyway. She began to channel her energy into the barrier and let it build up until.

As the guards were about to make a move a bright light sudden appeared flashed from where Kyuubi was sitting and shoot her off into the distance. The only thing anyone heard besides the ringing was a loud "BANZAI" in the background.

(Several miles above the village)

High in the air the Kyuubi looked down at the village of the leaf in awe at just large a place it was. She kept her eyes open for any signs of ramen that she could give to her master and make him happy. However, much to her annoyance she noticed one thing about village 'ALL THESE BIULDINGS LOOK THE SAME UP HERE, AND WHAT THE HELL IS RAMEN!' Seeing that she wasn't going to get a further in her search, she began to notice she was beginning to fall and looked around for a place to land.

She noticed a large tree to with an open area below her and began to adjust herself so she could land on it and after that she would began her search. After getting the angel right she managed to land on the top tree with ease and began to think of what to do next. When she heard something from below and looked to see a group of children who were surrounding a small girl whose back was against the tree. She could tell the girl was scared and the other children had a grin on their faces she didn't like. Seeing that this wasn't her problem so she decided to just forget about it and move on with her task and gather the ramen for her master. Until, she was suddenly stopped by an image of Naruto, he was lying bloodied and surrounded by people with the same grin the children had all around him appeared in her mind and forced her to stop. Looking back at the group and onto the next set of trees she found it hard to decide what to do until she noticed the leader of group pull out something and forced her to act.

(With the group of children)

The group of children and finally managed to get their prey into a corner and the leader of the group step forward "we finally got you, you Hyuuga freak."

The young Hyuga stood there with tears in her eyes and cowered in fear as she tried to find a way to escape, but sadly there was none.

The leader stood right in front of the young girl his twisted smile never leaving his face as he rose his hand and smacked her across the face "you Hyuuga think you're so special because of your freaky eyes, don't cha" he asked her and when she didn't answer he smacked her again a bit harder "I asked you a question."

The Hyuuga trembled in fear and tried to answer "n-no" only for to receive an even harder slap to the face that had knocked her to the ground, she tried to get up only for the leader to place his foot on her head and keep her pinned down. As the Hyuuga tried to get up the leader eventually took his foot of her and kicked her.

After that he and his friends started to laugh out loud as the young Hyuuga began to cry. Looking around she saw an opening between two the older boys and thought she could make a run for since the leader was too busy laughing to notice her. Seeing her chance she got to her feet, but before she could take her first step she noticed a sharp blade in front of her.

Looking over to the leader who was just smiling while holding the blade "where do you think you're going, were not done talking yet, Hyuuga." Many of the other children began to whisper a bit nervous about just how far their leader was going but he just ignored them "Nice, isn't it, I took it from my older brother when he wasn't looking and thought It would be fun to try it out on something or someone."

Hinata began to shiver in fear as the leader kept moving the blade back and forth just inches away from her face. Before the leader could make any more threats a reddish orange blur passed by him and forced to step back due to sight in front of him. What he saw looked like a girl but she had strange dog like ears and nine tails behind her and it didn't help that her ruby red eyes were focused straight at him. Without even realizing it the leader and figured out that he had stopped breathing and took a breath only for the blade he was holding to suddenly break into several pieces like it had been cut.

Looking at the thing in front of him and seeing the nine tails in wither he soon figured out what was in front of him "it-it's the Kyuubi, the demon that blonde freak had inside him, it's come here to kill us." He said this franticly looking at the other children only to notice they had already left and that he now alone to deal with a monster. Holding the severed blade in front of him and shacking in fear he said "stay back….monster."

Kyuubi just looked at the poor fool and front and put a smirk on her and flexed her claws and dropped pieces of metal between her fingers. When the leader saw this he suddenly realized that it was once a part of the blade he was now carrying. Kyuubi gave the human another smirk and showed off her claws one last time before she crouched down on all fours and lined up her back looking like a predator ready to pounce on its pray. The Leader seeing the danger he was in, did the only thing he could and drop the blade and ran as fast as he could.

Once he was out of sight, Kyuubi looked towards the person the kids were picking on and noticed something about her that caught her interest.

Hinata wasn't scared anymore, no; she was terrified for her life at this point. In front of her was the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that had attacked and nearly destroyed the village years ago. The members of the clan who had actually served that night had told frightening stories of the monster fox and what it had done to their allies and loved ones. Now, that same demon that had killed so many was now standing in front of her ready to attack and kill her as well. The demon still stood on all fours and began moving towards her, its tails straight; its blood red eye's locked on to her as it moved closer and closer to her until it was in arms reach. Hinata not seeing any way out closed her eyes and waited for the monster to get her and for the end to come.

At least that what she waited for, after what seemed like hours nothing happen and Hinata began to open her eye's and to her horror the demon was sitting right in front of her and was staring her down. Trembling with fear the demon just looked at her with a curious look on her face and began to lift it hand towards her. Soon she noticed a clawed finger was getting closer and closer to her until it stopped and a grin began to form on the demons mouth as it spoke "you have pretty eyes."

Cliffhanger.


End file.
